The Phoenix and the Gargoyle
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: Kai gets blowed into a new world where she meets a warrior who saves her life. She and the warrior become companions as they travel to aviod perils against them as the Phoenix and the Gargoyle. BeybladexFrom Far Away crossover. KxM


Here's a new story that is based on From Far Awaywith Beyblade characters. Please enjoy and review.

Kai - Noriko

Miguel - Izark

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or From Far Away.

* * *

The Phoenix and the Gargoyle

Chapter 1: A New World

Kai Hiwatari was walking by herself, deep in her thoughts. For months now, she repeatedly had the same dream about an unknown world and a mysterious figure. It seemed so real. So Kai believed that there was a meaning behind to them somehow.

She sighed. Suddenly, she walked by a forgotten bag with its content still inside.

"Huh, I wonder what this is," she wondered, reaching for it. When her hand was an inch from it, the bag exploded!

Kai tried to sheild her face as she felt herself flying through the air. She had no idea what was going to happen to her now.

* * *

Kai woke-up, finding herself laying on a soft, grassy, surface. Surprisingly, she wasn't hurt, no wounds and no pain.

"Man, what just happened?" she asked herself. She looked at her surroundings amazed. The plant life was sparkling gold. It was all so beautiful.

"Just where in the world am I?"

Then there was ruffling in the bushes. A small red bird-like creature jumped out. It looked like a baby and it looked so cute.

Kai noticed that it was shaking. The reason appeared. A giant worm with fangs and spikes on its body was about to attack the baby bird creature! Kai, being stronger and faster than she looked, dashed and grabbed the bird before the worm got to it. Holding the baby bird in her arms securely, Kai backed up, realizing the worm monster is after her now.

When it attacked again, Kai felt her waist got snagged. The next thing she knew, her back was to a tree. She watched a sword slice the worm. The body fell dead.

Kai looked at the dismantled piece that appeared to be its head. It twitched greatly, catching her off guard. Kai jumped, colliding with a solid strong warm body. She subconsciously gripped on their person's clothes. Once she caught her breath and realized what she was doing, she looked up at the person, the one who saved her.

He was a very handsome young man, a teenager who appears to be a year or two older than her. He had messy blond hair, blue eyes, nice tan skin, well-tone body, and he was dressed in a unusual blue clothes. He was looking at her, eyeing her hand that was clinging to his shirt.

"Oh, sorry! I was startled. Thank you for saving me," said Kai, backing away by a few steps.

'I don't understand what you're saying," her savior said to her, putting his sword in its sheath, completing an image of a warrior.

Kai blinked at him. She couldn't understand her too as it seems.

"Oh, brillant, how can I thank him properly now?" she muttered under her breath. She turned her attention on the baby bird to see how she (a/n: Yes, the bird's a girl) was fairing from the whole event.

The warrior stared at Kai, taking in her features. Kai had dual-colored hair: stormy gray in the front as her bangs and black in the black as her mane, her eyes were fiery crimson, two blue triangles on each cheek, her skin was lily white and delicate-looking, and her features was hidden underneath unusual (well, to him) bagging clothes. At first, he thought the girl was a boy, but when she bumped into him, he felt her figure.

"I didn't think that the Phoenix would be a girl. She's so beautiful... Wait! What am I thinking? The reason I'm here is to destory the Phoenix," he thought. He then sensed something. He picked up his bag he dropped in saving Kai's life, and he grabbed her by her elbow.

"Hey! What's up?" she asked. The warrior quicken his spped, making Kai have trouble to keep up.

"What's wrong? Why are we running?" she asked more. She was answered when many large worms appeared in all directions! They were going to doomed!

The warrior had his sword out. When one was going to attack, he turned himself to cut it, allowing Kai to run into him and keep her there. Kai tugged off her feet and over her rescuer's shoulder.

"Hey!" Kai was getting annoyed, this teen keeps having to do this. How were they going to escape in one piece if he has to carry her.

The warrior jumped over the worms and took off in amazing speed. Kai was amazed at how they lost the worms. When one popped to attack, the young man jumped into a pit.

As they fell, he moved Kai from his shoulder to the security of his arms, holding her bridal style. The worm followed, but when it landed near Kai and the warrior, it stopped moving.

'The worm can't survived here. We're safe,' the warrior said, though Kai could not understand a world. He put her on her feet. He turned to leave, waving to show she was on her own. She sighed, knowing she was going to be all alone again.

"Thank you," she said, bowing a little to show gratitude. She put down the bird.

"You should go too. You're safe and your family should be looking for you," Kai said. Then she turned to leave herself.

Suddenly, her legs gave in on her. She tried get back up, but she found her strength was gone.

"Oh man, all this is new to me. It's too much. I'm so tired..." she thought. Kai eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

Preview: Kai, Miguel (the warrior), and Dranzer (the bird) find a way out of the cave and finds a merchant in danger.


End file.
